Totaldramaspongebobfan1 as "Emma" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:41 Totaldramasponge 46713e92@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.113.62.146 has joined #pretending 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Totaldramaspongebobfan1. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:41 Miles and Emma 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Great! 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Emma, and then you can audition for Miles right after. 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Sound good? 14:41 yes 14:42 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 14:42 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Totaldramaspongebobfan1/Audition 14:42 <@TDIFan13> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 14:42 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:43 I'm trying to keep Emma's personality, but expand on what would've happened if Kitty never existed 14:43 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? 14:43 <@TDIFan13> If so, whom? 14:45 I plan on having her fall for Brody, because they are polar oppisites since she is uptight and he is carefree, I feel like it could be a tribute to Duncney 14:45 <@TDIFan13> I actually think that's a really cool idea! 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Your last question now. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:45 no 14:46 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Emma. Your partner for this scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:46 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Geoff13 14:46 in: /nick Emma4 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Just type in /nick Emma4 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Without the space before. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> And without the in. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> /nick Emma4 14:47 Totaldramasponge has changed nick to Emma4 14:47 <+Geoff13> Yo, Emz! How's it hangin', bra? 14:47 Don't call me that! 14:47 <+Geoff13> Huh? 14:47 <+Geoff13> Oh, sorry... 14:47 <+Geoff13> I thought it was easier. 14:47 <+Geoff13> You know, cause Emma's so like. 14:47 <+Geoff13> Looong. 14:47 No, it's just immature! 14:48 <+Geoff13> Whoah, heavy. 14:48 <+Geoff13> Well, sorry if I offended you or anything. 14:48 <+Geoff13> You down for a round of v-ball? 14:48 what? 14:48 <+Geoff13> Volleyball, dude! 14:48 <+Geoff13> Or we could play a game of disc. 14:48 I don't play sports 14:49 <+Geoff13> Yeah, neither do I. Sports are just so competitive and serious sometimes. 14:49 <+Geoff13> I love surfing though. 14:49 <+Geoff13> You ever ride a wave before? 14:49 Competition is good, but not when it's for something immature like sports 14:49 <+Geoff13> Yeah... 14:50 <+Geoff13> You seem like a lot of fun, Emz. 14:50 <+Geoff13> I mean, uh, Emma! 14:50 There's no time for fun when you're trying to get in to college! 14:50 <+Geoff13> College? 14:50 <+Geoff13> But we're only 16, dude. 14:50 <+Geoff13> We have like, two whole years ahead of us, man! 14:51 Not if you want to get in early, get a job, and live a successful life! 14:51 <+Geoff13> That sounds like maaad work, bra. xD 14:51 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:51 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Miles, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions